


You're My Bestfriend

by AnotherFairytale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTSVT, M/M, Yoonseok - Freeform, mincheol, soonseok, supermanygroupsthatwillbementioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFairytale/pseuds/AnotherFairytale
Summary: [You know it all, you're my bestfriend. ]Taehyung and Joshua are twins.They are each other's support, life and love.They do things together and never get separated.They are basically together at everything.They are each other's anchors.They are each other pillows and shoulders.But everything changed when they both went to college.Everything changed.Because like seasons and darkness nothing is permanent.Everything will change.





	1. 001

In Taehyung and Joshua's minds they are twins, they are destined to be with each others, they are meant for each others. Joshua is not like Taehyung, Joshua is sweet and gentle while Taehyung is loud and wild, but the two of them likes the same thing and probably have the same tastes at everything, they grew up being each others bestfriends and being each other's shoulder.

 

“Mom needs to go to America.” Joshua's face fell upon hearing it, they him and Taehyung are both in 7th grade when his mom announced it. “I and your dad are going in different ways, and I am leaving—“

“Mom... don't leave us!!” Joshua cried as he hugged their mom, and their mom looked at Taehyung who is forcing himself not to cry. “Mom!!!”

Their mom made Joshua let go of her and looked at him, “There will be a time that you will choose between choosing yourself and choosing the chains that are binding you... Joshua... this is the time I need to go...” their mom started crying, “Mom needs to choose herself too, mom needs to go.”

Taehyung went near them and wiped their mom's tears, “Mom, I hope when you choose yourself... I hope mom won't forget about us...”

Their mom nodded and hugged them both for the last time.

 

When their mom left the house, Joshua begun crying again, and Taehyung hugged him, letting his younger twin use his shoulder to cry on, “I promise to you, Joshua... I will be your shoulder and that you will never ever cry again...”

 

~

 

It’s been years and now both of them are about to graduate from highschool, Taehyung grew up having so many friends, and being the most popular one in their grade, while Joshua grew up being the most adorable one, he gained some friends too, but unlike Taehyung, Joshua is always quiet.

 

“Are you sure you are Taehyung’s brother?” Some girls even questioned Joshua when they are next to each other and Joshua shrugged it off, but unlike Joshua, Taehyung is always the angry one when they are talking about their relationship.

 

The two of them are on their way home, it is always been their routine to go home together even though they both belong to different club, Joshua will always wait for his twin, and same goes for Taehyung if ever Joshua had rehearsals in their Glee Club.

“Why are you letting them do that to you?” Joshua laughed. “What now?”

“You know what Taehyung, everything will change and I don’t want us to get suspended right before graduation.” Joshua said.

Taehyung pouted, “You sure have lots of patience.”

Joshua sighed, “That’s called being able to continue living peacefully. I can’t believe it...”

“Joshua... Dad said that he will let us live on our own... he can’t let Granma and Granpa stay here alone...” Taehyung said and Joshua smiled.

“What are you saying... Why are you like that, Daegu is not far from Seoul... we can still go back here.” Joshua said and Taehyung smiled.

All the time, when Taehyung is about to give up Joshua will always lift him up and always makes him a better version of himself, that is what makes Taehyung proud of his brother, people can’t see how Joshua can be a healing pill because they always neglecting him.

“Joshua... tomorrow will be our graduation and two days from now everything will change, we will be college students and we will be living another beginning...” Taehyung said as he held his brother’s hand. “I want us to be forever Joshua...”

Joshua smiled and nodded. “Of course, forever.”

 

~

 

The day of Graduation, their father, grandfather and grandmother are really proud for the two of them, they both graduated with honors, and their respective clubs are really happy for the two of them pursuing what they really like. Joshua and Taehyung are both going to Sky College, a famous school for Music, Art and Dancing.

“I really hope you two can stay longer here...” their Granma said while crying, Joshua went to her and hugged her.

“Granma, we are going back here if we can, so don’t cry, okay?” Joshua said and he felt his granma nodded.

 

“YO!!! KIMS!!!!” Both Taehyung and Joshua looked back and saw their bestfriends.

“Oh the Jeons are here.” Taehyung joked. “Jungkook and Wonwoo.”

“Please make sure you two are on time for tomorrow okay?” Jungkook warned the twins especially Taehyung who is always late. All of them laughed upon hearing it.

“I’ll wake them early for you Jungkook.” Mr. Kim said.

“Are you two going to Sky College too?” Granpa Kim asked and both Jungkook and Wonwoo nodded.

“We are both going there, Granpa Kim, but only I will going to be in Dance Major.” Jungkook said. “I really like dancing so I’ll be pursuing what can really make me happy.” Jungkook smiled and Granpa Kim patted his head.

“The four of you are all big now, I can’t help but to feel sad that those kids who will ran at the hallway are now going to chase their dreams...” Granma Kim said while wiping her tears. “Dream big... okay?”

“Yes Granma.” All of them said and Joshua leaned in to kiss his Granma.

“Thank you... Granma...”

 

~

 

The train is about to leave and as usual, Joshua and Taehyung are running to catch the trip, Jungkook and Wonwoo who are already inside are waiting for the two of them, and luckily the twins caught the trip before the door closed. “Oh look who caught the trip.” Jungkook said to the twins who are catching their breaths because they basically ran for their lives after knowing the train is about to leave.

“C-Can we at least take our seats?” Taehyung said.

Wonwoo gave his water to Joshua while Jungkook did the same to Taehyung, “If you two can really wake up early then maybe you two are not in this situation today.” Jungkook said. “Now explain why are you two late?”

Taehyung sighed, “I woke up late that it should be...”

Jungkook smirked, “I knew it, and you dragged Joshua in that mess.” Jungkook said.

“Jungkook, I’m alright and besides, it is partly my fault I woke up late too.” Joshua said.

Jungkook crossed his hands, “Don’t defend your twin here Joshua, there is a big difference between you and him, I knew you can never be late, unlike him.”

“Yah!”

“What?”

Wonwoo smiled, “We can just sit here peaceful and enjoy the view you know that?”

 

~

 

The train arrived at Seoul, and from the train station there will be at least 30 minutes of travel before reaching to the school, the school is large, not it is HUGE, it is basically at least ten hectares. All of them can’t help but to admire the scenery. Everyone is looking at them as if the four of them are really weird, well basically it is only Taehyung that is loud, but it is obvious at the other three that they are amazed at everything. The main building of the school is the first one they saw, it is a big enough, when they entered they are escorted to the office and there instructed about everything that is about the school.

“So there will be dormitories here...” Jungkook said, “What is your room Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo looked at his cousin’s paper and smiled, “I guess we are all roommates here.”

Joshua and Taehyung smiled as they flashed they dorm numbers to Jungkook and Jungkook only sighed. “I guess I am stuck with all of you then.”

 

~

 

When they got to their dorm room, they are surprised it looks like an apartment, with two rooms and two bathrooms and a loft that is looks like a studio, at the side also have a studio. “This is really perfect for producers like the three of you.” Jungkook said then he saw the large mirror that is plastered at the side, “And this one will be perfect for me.”

“So the roommates will be based on our surnames again?” Wonwoo asked.

The twins nodded and Jungkook immediately went to the room at the left, it is a double decked bed, unlike the other one that have two separated beds. Joshua and Taehyung went to the room that is left for them, Joshua took the bed near the window, while Taehyung took the other one.

“Taehyung...” Joshua said. “I’m scared, tomorrow will be the first time we are not going to be classmates.” Unfortunately the two of them applied different subjects since Joshua took some acoustic related subjects while Taehyung took some RnB related subjects.

Taehyung went to his twin brother and smiled, “Don’t worry, I know we can do this, so don’t be scared, okay?” then he hugged him.

Joshua nodded and hugged his twin back, “Don’t leave me okay?”

“I will never leave you.” Taehyung promised.

 

~

 

Joshua entered the room, this will be the very first time he is going to enter a room that Taehyung is not next to him, he felt scared and tried backing out but then he felt his phone vibrated and saw that his brother texted him with ‘You can do it, Joshua.’ Joshua smiled and inhaled then exhaled and opened the door in front of him. There he saw everyone looking at him, maybe they are also first years he thought, then he saw at the very far sit that no one would ever noticed, he is 10 minutes early so it is acceptable that no one is sitting next to him, it is the upper part of the room, no one would dare to walk there, but then Joshua was surprised when someone sat next to him, when he looked who sat next to him, he was surprised that he is sitting next to a handsome guy, “Is this seat taken?” Joshua’s eyes grew larger when he realized that the guy is talking to him and then he shook his head and looked at the other side.

 

~

 

Taehyung shut his phone after texting his twin, Jungkook made him go to class that they are both in and since Taehyung can’t help but wanting to stop Jungkook from talking about nonsense he just went with him, their first subject is Soul Dance, and Taehyung can’t even remember taking that subject, “Why am I even here? I am going to drop this.”

Jungkook looked at him, “You at least need 4 dance class you know that.”

Taehyung clicked his tongue, “Fine.”

Taehyung noticed a small guy entered the room, rather than small, Taehyung noticed that guy sweet featured, but no one seems paying attention to him, Taehyung stood up making Jungkook confused, Taehyung went to the guy, “Are you enrolled here?” then he received a nod, “How about sitting with us? I’m Kim Taehyung.”

The guy smiled and from there, Taehyung thought maybe he saw another angel, “I’m Park Jimin, nice meeting you.”

 

~

 

Joshua was surprised to see the two guys sitting next to him earlier are both outside and seems waiting for someone, Joshua walked faster so that they won’t notice him, he will go pass right through them and just go to where Taehyung, Jungkook or Wonwoo is, but unfortunately they noticed him and the one sitting next to him ran after him, “Hey!” he called Joshua, but Joshua didn’t stop. “Hey!”

Joshua just keep on walking faster but the guy that is calling him seems to be a lot faster because Joshua felt like he bumped to someone and when he looked at who he bumped at he saw the same guy, “You’re fast.”

“What? I am busy.” Joshua said.

“I’m Wen Junhui, and you are?”

“You went through that just to ask my name? Aren’t you a little bit weird?” Joshua said. “If you want something then just say it already because I need to see someone.”

Jun sighed, “Fine, I know who are you, you’re Kim Joshua.” Joshua frowned, “All I want to say is that, you’re cute, do you mind giving me your number?”

“Huh?”

“You’re cute, I want you, can you give me your number?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time here, I hope you will like this one. I've been a fan of BTS and SEVENTEEN since 2013, well that is BTS debut and the first time I saw a SEVENTEEN member, Seungcheol to be exact. HAAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't judge me for my grammar. and I am willing to change if there will be any mistakes, thank you!!!


	2. 002

When Taehyung arrived at their dorm room, he saw his twin sitting at the sofa while looking at himself at the mirror, Joshua seems to be thinking about something so he approached him and tapped his shoulder and gave him a small peck at his head.

“What is my little brother thinking?” Taehyung said.

“Nothing...” Joshua closed his eyes and hugged Taehyung. “If I’m with you nothing feels wrong.”

Taehyung smiled and hugged his twin, it is been always like that, Joshua will always be the clingy one and Taehyung is always been his support, he is not vulnerable but when he is, Taehyung is making it sure that he is next to him.

“What happened?” Taehyung asked.

Joshua shook his head, “Nothing, I just remembered mom...”

“Is she still contacting you?” Taehyung asked.

Joshua nodded, “She wants to meet us.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I said she can meet dad first then us... I want them to meet each other first.” Joshua said.

Taehyung tightened his hug, “Everything will be alright.”

 

~

 

Jungkook was the last one to went out of the room when he noticed Jimin standing in front of the door, Jungkook’s eyebrow arched, “Why are you here?”

Jimin seems surprised, “Is Kim Taehyung here?”

“Why are you looking for him?”

“I-I want to thank him for earlier...”

“I bet he is with his twin brother, you can’t find him here and besides, Taehyung is a Music Major.” Jungkook said then he left Jimin, but made sure to take a quick look at him and shook his head, “If he will going to confess one day to Taehyung, he’ll regret it, Taehyung’s world is always revolving around Joshua and that won't change, because Taehyung already said it.”

Jungkook saw his cousin walking at the hallway with someone really tall, he was about to go to him when someone bumped into him making his fall but luckily he got caught, Jungkook’s eyes grew wide upon seeing who bumped into him, the person who bumped to him is really the most handsome person he ever saw, if that is possible, since he, himself is also handsome.

“I’m sorry, I need to go meet my cousin so I am really in a hurry.” The guy said and let go of Jungkook and then ran away, Jungkook was in ecstasy, but was brought down when he realized that he needs to follow Wonwoo, Jungkook made it sure that he will remember that face.

 

~

 

Taehyung and Joshua went out after hearing that there is an event for freshmen at the quadrangle of the school which is located behind the main building, Taehyung told Joshua that there is free food for everyone there so they decided both to go there. Joshua is being conscious to meet the weird guy who went to ask his number earlier, he don’t want Taehyung to meet him, especially not now he just cried to Taehyung, Taehyung will misinterpret everything.

“Where do you want to go?” Taehyung asked, Joshua looked around and saw his classmates earlier.

“I’ll go with my classmates, you?”

“I’ll go look for Jungkook, he said he have good news.” Taehyung said.

Joshua nodded, “I’ll text you later then.”

When Taehyung is not visible, Joshua was surprised when someone tapped him from behind and saw the same guy who asked for his number similing and as if waiting for him to finish his conversation with Taehyung, “You again?”

“Is he the reason why can’t you give me your number?” Jun said.

Joshua gave him a cold look, “Don’t ever talk to Taehyung.”

“So he is Taehyung...” Jun realized something. “Ne Joshua... do you want to know who am I?”

Joshua frowned, “Why would I?”

“I am Wen Junhui...” Jun pointed the stage in the middle of the quadrangle and Joshua is more confused now because he never read the handbook of the school because it is in hard bound with 1000 pages and font size of 8 and back to back, he gave up in the middle unlike Taehyung who gave up upon receiving the handbook, “I’ll dance there later, I hope you can watch it later.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t know? This is the ceremony for the first year, 5 dancers and 5 singers are chosen to perform, they are the 10 students who got the highest ranks in the entrance examination.” Jun explained.

“Did they tell you that you will going to perform?” Joshua asked.

“No.”

“Then why are you confident?”

Jun smirked, “Let’s make a bet...” Jun looked at the stage then back at Joshua, “You’ll give me your number if I will perform there.”

“Huh?”

“If I will be performing there tonight, then you will give me your number.”

“Fine.”

“Good, then see you.” Jun leaned in so that he can whisper at Joshua’s ear, “I’ll have your number then.”

 

~

 

Wonwoo saw what actually happened, Mingyu finally left him alone after that duo project that they teamed up. Wonwoo really likes Joshua, from the start up until now, Wonwoo never said anything about it, but he is sure that he really likes Joshua.

“Are you just going to look at them?” Wonwoo was surprised when someone suddenly talk next to him, there he saw three guys, from what he remembered they are all his classmates in Pop Dance, Jeonghan, Woozi and Hoshi and he even said to them that they shouldn't judge him because it is his cousin who enrolled him in that course.

“Are you talking to me?” Wonwoo said.

“I am talking to myself.” Woozi said sarcastically, “Of course I am talking to you.”

“From what I am seeing Jun is hitting on him.” Hoshi said. “He is really a playboy.”

“Playboy?” Wonwoo said, “But Joshua will never fall for him nor to me.”

“Why?”

“Because the only person he likes will always be Taehyung.”

Jeonghan patted his back, “Poor you.”

Wonwoo smiled, “I knew that it will be like that, Joshua always says it, and he only wants to be with Taehyung.” Wonwoo realized something, “Why are you here anyways? I thought that you won’t go here?”

“There are no foods at our dorm yet so we decided to go here anyways.” Jeonghan said. “And besides, we want to see the GENIUSES, which will perform later.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

 

~

 

Jungkook finally saw Taehyung coming, “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Someone said that there will be 10 students who will going to perform later, and they are the top 10 students that got a straight A’s in the entrance exam.” Jungkook explained.

“Really?” Taehyung looked at the stage in the middle, “Did they release the names that will going to perform later?”

“No they haven’t.”

“What are we going to do for now?” Taehyung said

“We are just here for some explanations, they will explain how things works here.” Jungkook said then he noticed Jimin who seems to be lost again, “Oh yeah that guy.” Jungkook pointed Jimin, “He is looking for you earlier.”

Taehyung looked at who is Jungkook talking about and saw Jimin, “Oh why?”

“I don’t know.”

Jimin noticed Jungkook and Taehyung standing there then he went to them, Taehyung immediately hang his arms around Jimin making him comfortable with the two of them. “Jungkook told me that you are going to tell me something?”

“I want to say thanks about earlier.” Jimin said.

Taehyung smiled, “No need to mention and besides, you seems to be lost that is why I helped you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Taehyung replied.

After talking about the things that will going to happen and their courses, Taehyung noticed his twin is coming and he brought someone else. Taehyung’s eys grew immediately then he panicked, Jimin noticed it so he told him he can hide behind him but unfortunately Jimin is not as tall as Taehyung, so Joshua saw him already.

“Taehyung!!!” Joshua called him and Taehyung unwillingly went out from Jimin’s back.

“Joshua.”

Jimin looked at Jungkook to ask him who is he but Jungkook’s eyes grew larger too upon seeing who is with Joshua. “Are you perhaps avoiding me, Mr. Kim Taehyung?” not only his face but his voice also sounds heavenly for Jungkook.

Jimin just brushed it off and went back looking at Taehyung who is now hiding to the one named Joshua, “You even dared at hiding behind Joshua? How disgraceful is that?”

“I am not being disgraceful!” Taehyung answered, “Hyung, can you please just forgive me! I didn’t know you will be here today!”

“I was waiting at you yesterday, all day and you dared not to contact me, if I didn’t see Joshua here, you wouldn’t mind me freezing there, aren’t you! Kim Taehyung!”

“Jin-hyung...” Joshua made sure that Jin and Taehyung are not near to each other or else, Jin wouldn’t stop bickering about what happened to him yesterday. “I think we should all enjoy this... and besides, aren’t you glad that we are here?”

Jin nodded, “If Joshua is not here then maybe I might killed you already—“ Jin noticed Jungkook who is standing there. “Is that you Jk?”

Jungkook then remembered being called by that name, someone familiar to him, then Jin patted his head and smiled to him, “I never knew you are this big already Jk.”

“Seokjinnie-hyung?” Jin smiled.

“How is my little wife doing?” Jin said.

Jungkook blushed upon hearing the nickname that Jin, who is Joshua and Taehyung's cousin, gave to him when they were young, when Jungkook said that he’ll marry Jin when they grew older and he can’t believe that Jin didn’t forget about it at all.

“Yah!” Jungkook said.

 

“We are now going to begin the ceremony!!!” The announcer came out of nowhere, all eyes were set at the announcer, they are looking at him as if they are asking for some answers, everyone gathered and looked at the stage, Joshua looked around and Taehyung noticed it so he whispered at his twin.

“Why?”

Joshua shook his head, “Nothing.” Then they continued watching.

The announcer first announced everything that they need to know and how they will be graded, monthly there will be evaluation, and there are 12 stadiums that they can conquer, and everything. Then the long wait is now over as the announcer announced the magical 10.

“Now first up! Lee Taeyong!!” A very handsome man went up and all of them especially the girls screamed, “Lee Taeyong is a Dance major! Now let us give him a hand!!!”

Lee Taeyong started with a hard beat drop that was followed with soothing beats, Joshua was amazed by the combination and he ended it with a powerful gaze.

“He is promising.” Jin commented. “Many will go and get him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see tomorrow.” Jin said.

“Next we have Kim Jisoo!!!” a very beautiful lady went up, the announcer helped him and obviously everyone likes her already, she looks like an angel. “She is a Music major.”

Then the claps fade out when the music started, her voice is the sweetest voice that they heard, he gaze and even her actions are so smooth.

After Jisoo, everything went by, many names are being called, like Jeon Somi, Hirai Momo, Lee Mark, Irene, Tuan Mark, and Kim Hanbin, and asked to perform on the stage, it is up to last 2 performers, one for Dance Major and one for Music major, Joshua don’t know what to feel, he is standing there, hands held together as if he is praying but he don’t know what he is praying at all.

“I know this is stupid... but...” Joshua brought his clasped hands on his forehead, “Can he perform—“

“Last for Dance Major! Wen Junhui!” Joshua opened his eyes and was surprised when someone threw a coat to him and when he caught it, he saw Jun smiling as he went up to the stage as if he is saying it with his eyes only that Joshua lost the bet and he is right, he will perform in the stage. “Are you ready?” the announcer asked Jun and he nodded in reply.

Jun’s piece is not like everyone, it has a soft beat, a soft melody and soft hum, but Jun’s moves are fierce and sharp, but everything is being at the same place. It’s like the song and Jun’s moves are meant to be even though they are not in the same wavelength.

Taehyung noticed his brother is clenching the coat Jun threw earlier tighter while smiling and watching him, Taehyung looked down, but then he felt like someone held him and there he saw Jimin smiling at him.

“He is good, watch him.” Jimin said while smiling, Taehyung smiled also.

“Yes.”

After the performance, Jun was catching his breath when the announcer came to him and gave him a water, “Now that is how you end a show for Dancers...” Jun stood up and was walking on his way to get down when the announcer announced the last name that will going to perform.

“For the last perform, may we call on...” The announcer takes a last look at the name, “KIM TAEHYUNG!!!”


	3. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!

When Taehyung arrived at their dorm room, he saw his twin sitting at the sofa while looking at himself at the mirror, Joshua seems to be thinking about something so he approached him and tapped his shoulder and gave him a small peck at his head.

“What is my little brother thinking?” Taehyung said.

“Nothing...” Joshua closed his eyes and hugged Taehyung. “If I’m with you nothing feels wrong.”

Taehyung smiled and hugged his twin, it is been always like that, Joshua will always be the clingy one and Taehyung is always been his support, he is not vulnerable but when he is, Taehyung is making it sure that he is next to him.

“What happened?” Taehyung asked.

Joshua shook his head, “Nothing, I just remembered mom...”

“Is she still contacting you?” Taehyung asked.

Joshua nodded, “She wants to meet us.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I said she can meet dad first then us... I want them to meet each other first,” Joshua said.

Taehyung tightened his hug, “Everything will be alright.”

 

~

 

Jungkook was the last one to went out of the room when he noticed Jimin standing in front of the door, Jungkook’s eyebrow arched, “Why are you here?”

Jimin seems surprised, “Is Kim Taehyung here?”

“Why are you looking for him?”

“I-I want to thank him for earlier...”

“I bet he is with his twin brother, you can’t find him here and besides, Taehyung is a Music Major.” Jungkook said then he left Jimin but made sure to take a quick look at him and shook his head, “If he will going to confess one day to Taehyung, he’ll regret it, Taehyung’s world is always revolving around Joshua and that won't change, because Taehyung already said it.”

Jungkook saw his cousin walking in the hallway with someone really tall, he was about to go to him when someone bumped into him making his fall but luckily he got caught, Jungkook’s eyes grew wide upon seeing who bumped into him, the person who bumped into him is really the most handsome person he ever saw, if that is possible, since he, himself is also handsome.

“I’m sorry, I need to go meet my cousin so I am really in a hurry.” The guy said and let go of Jungkook and then ran away, Jungkook was in ecstasy, but was brought down when he realized that he needs to follow Wonwoo, Jungkook made it sure that he will remember that face.

 

~

 

Taehyung and Joshua went out after hearing that there is an event for freshmen at the quadrangle of the school which is located behind the main building, Taehyung told Joshua that there is free food for everyone there so they decided both to go there. Joshua is being conscious to meet the weird guy who went to ask his number earlier, he doesn’t want Taehyung to meet him, especially not now he just cried to Taehyung, Taehyung will misinterpret everything.

“Where do you want to go?” Taehyung asked, Joshua, looked around and saw his classmates earlier.

“I’ll go with my classmates, you?”

“I’ll go look for Jungkook, he said he has good news,” Taehyung said.

Joshua nodded, “I’ll text you later then.”

When Taehyung is not visible, Joshua was surprised when someone tapped him from behind and saw the same guy who asked for his number smiling and as if waiting for him to finish his conversation with Taehyung, “You again?”

“Is he the reason why can’t you give me your number?” Jun said.

Joshua gave him a cold look, “Don’t ever talk to Taehyung.”

“So he is Taehyung...” Jun realized something. “Ne Joshua... do you want to know who am I?”

Joshua frowned, “Why would I?”

“I am Wen Junhui...” Jun pointed the stage in the middle of the quadrangle and Joshua is more confused now because he never read the handbook of the school because it is in hard bound with 1000 pages and font size of 8 and back to back, he gave up in the middle unlike Taehyung who gave up upon receiving the handbook, “I’ll dance there later, I hope you can watch it later.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t know? This is the ceremony for the first year, 5 dancers and 5 singers are chosen to perform, they are the 10 students who got the highest ranks in the entrance examination.” Jun explained.

“Did they tell you that you will go to perform?” Joshua asked.

“No.”

“Then why are you confident?”

Jun smirked, “Let’s make a bet...” Jun looked at the stage then back at Joshua, “You’ll give me your number if I will perform there.”

“Huh?”

“If I will be performing there tonight, then you will give me your number.”

“Fine.”

“Good, then see you.” Jun leaned in so that he can whisper in Joshua’s ear, “I’ll have your number then.”

 

~

 

Wonwoo saw what actually happened, Mingyu finally left him alone after that duo project that they teamed up. Wonwoo really likes Joshua, from the start up until now, Wonwoo never said anything about it, but he is sure that he really likes Joshua.

“Are you just going to look at them?” Wonwoo was surprised when someone suddenly talks next to him, there he saw three guys, from what he remembered they are all his classmates in Pop Dance, Jeonghan, Woozi and Hoshi and he even said to them that they shouldn't judge him because it is his cousin who enrolled him in that course.

“Are you talking to me?” Wonwoo said.

“I am talking to myself.” Woozi said sarcastically, “Of course I am talking to you.”

“From what I am seeing Jun is hitting on him,” Hoshi said. “He is really a playboy.”

“Playboy?” Wonwoo said, “But Joshua will never fall for him nor to me.”

“Why?”

“Because the only person he likes will always be Taehyung.”

Jeonghan patted his back, “Poor you.”

Wonwoo smiled, “I knew that it will be like that, Joshua always says it, and he only wants to be with Taehyung.” Wonwoo realized something, “Why are you here anyway? I thought that you won’t go here?”

“There are no foods in our dorm yet so we decided to go here anyway,” Jeonghan said. “And besides, we want to see the GENIUSES, which will perform later.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

 

~

 

Jungkook finally saw Taehyung coming, “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Someone said that there will be 10 students who will go to perform later, and they are the top 10 students that got a straight A’s in the entrance exam,” Jungkook explained.

“Really?” Taehyung looked at the stage in the middle, “Did they release the names that will go to perform later?”

“No, they haven’t.”

“What are we going to do for now?” Taehyung said

“We are just here for some explanations, they will explain how things work here.” Jungkook said then he noticed Jimin who seems to be lost again, “Oh yeah that guy.” Jungkook pointed Jimin, “He is looking for you earlier.”

Taehyung looked at who is Jungkook talking about and saw Jimin, “Oh why?”

“I don’t know.”

Jimin noticed Jungkook and Taehyung standing there then he went to them, Taehyung immediately hang his arms around Jimin making him comfortable with the two of them. “Jungkook told me that you are going to tell me something?”

“I want to say thanks about earlier,” Jimin said.

Taehyung smiled, “No need to mention and besides, you seem to be lost that is why I helped you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Taehyung replied.

After talking about the things that will go to happen and their courses, Taehyung noticed his twin is coming and he brought someone else. Taehyung’s eyes grew immediately then he panicked, Jimin noticed it so he told him he can hide behind him but unfortunately Jimin is not as tall as Taehyung, so Joshua saw him already.

“Taehyung!!!” Joshua called him and Taehyung unwillingly went out from Jimin’s back.

“Joshua.”

Jimin looked at Jungkook to ask him who is he but Jungkook’s eyes grew larger too upon seeing who is with Joshua. “Are you perhaps avoiding me, Mr. Kim Taehyung?” not only his face but his voice also sounds heavenly for Jungkook.

Jimin just brushed it off and went back looking at Taehyung who is now hiding to the one named Joshua, “You even dared at hiding behind Joshua? How disgraceful is that?”

“I am not being disgraceful!” Taehyung answered, “Hyung, can you please just forgive me! I didn’t know you will be here today!”

“I was waiting for you yesterday, all day and you dared not to contact me, if I didn’t see Joshua here, you wouldn’t mind me freezing there, aren’t you! Kim Taehyung!”

“Jin-Hyung...” Joshua made sure that Jin and Taehyung are not near to each other or else, Jin wouldn’t stop bickering about what happened to him yesterday. “I think we should all enjoy this... and besides, aren’t you glad that we are here?”

Jin nodded, “If Joshua is not here then maybe I might kill you already—“ Jin noticed Jungkook who is standing there. “Is that you Jk?”

Jungkook then remembered being called by that name, someone familiar to him, then Jin patted his head and smiled at him, “I never knew you are this big already Jk.”

“Seokjinnie-hyung?” Jin smiled.

“How is my little wife doing?” Jin said.

Jungkook blushed upon hearing the nickname that Jin, who is Joshua and Taehyung's cousin, gave to him when they were young when Jungkook said that he’ll marry Jin when they grew older and he can’t believe that Jin didn’t forget about it at all.

“Yah!” Jungkook said.

 

“We are now going to begin the ceremony!!!” The announcer came out of nowhere, all eyes were set at the announcer, they are looking at him as if they are asking for some answers, everyone gathered and looked at the stage, Joshua looked around and Taehyung noticed it so he whispered at his twin.

“Why?”

Joshua shook his head, “Nothing.” Then they continued watching.

The announcer first announced everything that they need to know and how they will be graded, monthly there will be an evaluation, and there are 12 stadiums that they can conquer and everything. Then the long wait is now over as the announcer announced the magical 10.

“Now first up! Lee Taeyong!!” A very handsome man went up and all of them especially the girls screamed, “Lee Taeyong is a Dance major! Now let us give him a hand!!!”

Lee Taeyong started with a hard beat drop that was followed by soothing beats, Joshua was amazed by the combination and he ended it with a powerful gaze.

“He is promising,” Jin commented. “Many will go and get him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see tomorrow,” Jin said.

“Next we have Kim Jisoo!!!” a very beautiful lady went up, the announcer helped him and obviously everyone likes her already, she looks like an angel. “She is a Music major.”

Then the claps fade out when the music started, her voice is the sweetest voice that they heard, he gazes and even her actions are so smooth.

After Jisoo, everything went by, many names are being called, like Jeon Somi, Hirai Momo, Lee Mark, Irene, Tuan Mark, and Kim Hanbin, and asked to perform on the stage, it is up to last 2 performers, one for Dance Major and one for Music major, Joshua doesn’t know what to feel, he is standing there, hands held together as if he is praying but he doesn’t know what he is praying for all.

“I know this is stupid... but...” Joshua brought his clasped hands to his forehead, “Can he perform—“

“Last for Dance Major! Wen Junhui!” Joshua opened his eyes and was surprised when someone threw a coat to him and when he caught it, he saw Jun smiling as he went up to the stage as if he is saying it with his eyes only that Joshua lost the bet and he is right, he will perform in the stage. “Are you ready?” the announcer asked Jun and he nodded in reply.

Jun’s piece is not like everyone, it has a soft beat, a soft melody, and soft hum, but Jun’s moves are fierce and sharp, but everything is being at the same place. It’s like the song and Jun’s moves are meant to be even though they are not on the same wavelength.

Taehyung noticed his brother is clenching the coat Jun threw earlier tighter while smiling and watching him, Taehyung looked down, but then he felt like someone held him and there he saw Jimin smiling at him.

“He is good, watch him,” Jimin said while smiling, Taehyung smiled also.

“Yes.”

After the performance, Jun was catching his breath when the announcer came to him and gave him a water, “Now that is how you end a show for Dancers...” Jun stood up and was walking on his way to get down when the announcer announced the last name that will go to perform.

“For the last performance, may we call on...” The announcer takes a last look at the name, “KIM TAEHYUNG!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted at my ASIANFANFICS account, "AnotherFairytale" please bear with my grammar, I will do my very best to make it perfect. :) This is like my other SCHOOL BASED FANFICS, there will be mentioning of many groups, but this is now in COLLEGE so yeah!!!


End file.
